


Friendly Fire

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Mutants, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, Xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Prompto's mutation hurts everyone he touches. He can't imagine it'd ever be good for helping someone, let alone the Prince of Lucius.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 278





	Friendly Fire

Prompto hates being a mutant. He's one of many with a weaponizable trait. Like Verstael Besithia and the MTs of Nifleheim he can suck the life force out of anything he touches. Abilities, power, they all come too. He hates it. He can't touch his adopted parents without hurting them. He can't pet a cat without killing it. He can't even have a house plant.

For a long time Prompto wishes he was just about anyone else in the whole world. When his ability presents his parents have to register it with the Crown. Its common out on the battlefield but Prompto knows of no one in Lucius who shares his expression the mutant trait. For a long time its a mark of shame. Prompto expects questions, sideways glances, all sorts of things but his parents assure him that his adoption from Nifleheim will be explanation enough for most people so long as he doesn't cause trouble.

For his thirteenth birthday he gets gloves and long sleeve shirts. He can't risk skin on skin contact even by accident. If he brushes up against an old person on the train he could give them heart failure. 

When the Crownsguard do show up at his front door Prompto can't say he's surprised. He just hopes they put him down quickly. He hates living like this.

The Crownsguard are all organised around one particular man. He's very handsome and particularly tall. Prompto used to day dream about having a boyfriend that cute before he realised he'd kill them before he got a kiss with tongue.

"Prompto Argentum, pleasure to meet you, my name is Ignis Scientia." 

"Am I in trouble Mister Scientia?" Prompto hopes.

"Not at all," Ignis assures, "I was hoping you'd be willing to perform a charitable service for the Crown?"

Prompto is taken aback. What good is he for charity? He hurts things.

"I don't understand...?" He admits.

"The registry has you listed as possessing Drain. The Niff trait." Ignis elaborates. "Is that true?"

Prompto nods sheepishly. 

"The Prince, like you, is a mutant." Ignis reveals. "He's having some trouble. We think you might be able to help him."

"How...?" Prompto reels, he could help someone?

"His Highness is full of..." Ignis laughs weakly. "He's a Storm Bringer. He's full of lightning. He's very strong and getting stronger. It causes him no small amount of grief. We've had to isolate him." 

"You think..." It dawns on Prompto how he might be helpful in that sort of situation. "If I can drain some of the power out of him it might help him manage?"

"Exactly," Ignis nods. "I've been informed your abilities are only a temporary drain, like exhaustion. They shouldn't harm him. At least not permanently. Would you be willing to try?"

Prompto hesitates for a split second but...

He could help someone.

He could touch someone.

He nods keenly.

* * *

The Crown have Prince Noctis sequestered in the quiet hills around Cape Caem in a private compound. Prompto is nervous the whole trip there but as they get closer and the storm clouds get thicker and the rain heavier he totally understands why the Crown couldn't keep the Prince in Insomnia. 

The only two people permitted into the compound with Prompto are Ignis and the Prince's Shield Gladiolus. They both have mutant traits themselves but theirs are decidedly less explosive. 

Rain is pounding the roof of the compound, the wind is screaming outside and lightning crashes against the earth every few minutes sending peels of thunder rippling through the house. 

Prince Noctis is not grand when Prompto finds him. He's cloistered in the attic gripping a lightning rod to avoid torching the inside of the house outright. He looks exhausted and frustrated and sad. 

Prompto immediately empathises. He's always hated his powers but at least he isn't overwhelmed by them like this. Prompto can cage his abilities, constrict them, but Prince Noctis can't even confine his. They just keep ripping out of him. It must be awful.

Gladiolus is the one to walk Prompto to the Prince. 

"Noct," he kneels, "this is Prompto Argentum. He's gonna try and help."

The Prince scowls but Prompto supposes that's more at the situation than at him. He just looks so wrought.

Prompto forces an uncertain smile.

The Prince tries to smile back but it's weak.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?" Prompto asks, joining Gladio on the floor before the Prince.

"Go nuts." Noctis sighs raspily. Seriously how does this guy sleep or eat when he's spewing lightning at all hours? 

Prompto peels off his gloves for the first time in years and offers his freckled little hand to the Prince. 

Noctis keeps hold of the lightning rod with one hand but grasps Prompto fearlessly with the other. 

There's this rush in Prompto, the wonderment of feeling another human being for the first time in so long, and then Prompto wrenches his hand back in a panic.

"You alright?" Gladio scrambles, Ignis lurching near the door.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Prompto sits back up, heart pounding. "I just... I'm not used to getting _so much_ when I touch someone..." 

It feels like Noctis has a supernova inside him. How does he stand it?

"Is it too much?" The Prince looks miserable, like a life line just got wrenched away.

"No," Prompto declares stubbornly. Something inside him insists he can do this. He wants to help. He wants to feel someone. He wants everything he can't have. He'll just have to endure the rush or energy surging out of the Prince one way or another.

Everyone waits.

"I can go again," Prompto promises, "do you... do you mind if we disperse the weight a little?"

"What do you mean?" Gladio frowns.

"Just..." Prompto can't believe he's saying this. "A hug might be easier than holding hands?"

Gladio glances to Ignis.

"That's fine," Noctis snaps, cutting them both off. "Now is not the time to give a shit about royal propriety. Comere Prompto."

Prompto crawls a little closer and Noctis throws both arms around him without a single hesitation. Prompto realises that, for once, he can't hurt this person. Prompto's pretty sure if he held Prince Noctis for a day he wouldn't be able to kill him. And Noctis? How long has it been since he was able to touch the people he loves? 

Prompto clutches him tight. Desperately so. And rues how much they both seem to just want contact. In some ways feeling another human being is worth all the head spinning surge of Noctis' power flooding into him. Prompto bears it, holding on tight, and his desire to be close is so superhuman it overwhelms the instinct to get away from this power keg of a mutant. Prompto's brain says Noctis is too much, that he can't possibly absorb all this, but Prompto refuses to stop.

They rest there in the corner, tangled up, for hours. 

At first nothing seems to be happening externally but Prompto can feel the power flooding him and eventually, slowly, the storm outside starts to subside....

Ignis gives this sound, this sigh, that's so amazingly relieved Prompto feels gratitude in it the likes of which he's never experienced.

Gladio sits, just staying close, just waiting and Prompto knows he's hoping his Prince will be safe to handle eventually.

Noctis sags, evidently feeling some real relief. His power has somewhere to go, something to tire it out... That said the Prince doesn’t let go. He compels Prompto to take as much as possible and Prompto, so touch starved, does his best to comply. Prince Noctis strokes his hair, his back, presses their faces together… the thousand little points of skin-on-skin contact send literal lightning bolts charging under Prompto’s skin. It’s such a warm feeling. Prompto could get addicted to it.

He’s just so grateful to be held.

Eventually the storm has passed and the fizzle under Noctis’ skin is exhausted. Prompto knows if they lay here much longer he might start draining the Prince himself so, sluggishly, Prompto untangles them.

Noctis wheezes, slumping back. His eyes look clearer. He looks much more relaxed; _relieved_.

“That seems to have helped,” Ignis murmurs from his vantage point. “Do you feel alright Highness?”

“I feel _great._ ” Noctis laughs. He has the most handsome laugh.

Sitting up he crawls across the floor boards and throws himself into Gladio’s arms. Gladiolus clutches Noctis with the intensity and relief of someone who obviously loves the Prince very much. Ignis isn’t far behind. He tucks Noctis up as if not being able to touch him for so long has been physically painful for him.

Prompto feels proud. He did that. His awful, dangerous, mutation did something _nice_.

“Mister Argentum, Prompto,” Ignis laughs, still coiled around Noctis. “Might we employ your services in the future? We were unable to find another registered Lucian with your abilities.”

“Any time,” Prompto promises.

“We’ll put you on payroll.” Ignis assures. “You will be handsomely compensated for this.”

“What are you even gonna label that?” Noctis jokes, obviously feeling worlds better. “ _Royal Sponge?_ ”

Ignis snorts and tucks Noctis face back against his neck with a sickening fondness. These guys really love Noctis and given his fearlessness and his burgeoning sass Prompto can understand why. Plus; the Prince is way prettier when he’s not distraught.

* * *

Honestly being the ‘ _Royal Sponge_ ’ is a pretty sweet gig.

Noctis’ powers are intense and they recuperate quickly. Annoyingly as they get used to exerting themselves into Prompto’s unending pit they even get stronger. It’s like working a muscle. Still Prompto and Noctis persist.

The cuddling is amazingly good. Prompto lives for those moments of physical contact. He could still kill a civilian but Noctis? He doesn’t think he could ever drain the Prince totally. Besides, the Prince is very tender and they seem to have a natural fondness for each other. It’s kind of instinctual, parasitic almost. They give each other relief so they look forward to seeing each other, to being close.

That said, somewhere in all that cuddling, they start to have actual conversations.

Noctis is willing to talk about so much. His childhood, his interests, his dreams… He’s a very forward person once you break that reserved exterior. He and Prompto laugh together and, before Prompto quite knows what’s happening, he and Noctis are playing King’s Knight on their phones together during their mandatory snuggling sessions.

Prompto likes Noctis, likes his new life. The Crown is paying him a wage and they’re also sponsoring his university tuition at Ignis’ generous insistence.

That said…

“I’ve been thinking,” Prompto starts one night, cheek on Noctis’ clavicle. “I don’t think I wanna finish my media degree.”

“But you love photography?” Noctis frowns, arms around him.

“Yeah but…” Prompto colours softly. “I like this more. I like helping people who need it. I like doing something good.”

“What’s your plan then…?” Noctis hesitates.

“Well—Don’t laugh!” Prompto begs. “But… if I was Crownsguard I could be by your side full time and maybe when you’re in battle with MTs I could be useful? Like they’ve got Drain but I bet I’m better at it than they are.”

“I bet you are,” Noctis snorts. “My abilities are getting stronger but I think yours are too with all the practice. I think…” Noctis seems to look for the right words. “I think if helping people makes you happy Prompto, if this makes you feel like you’re making a difference, then you should totally do it. Selfishly I kind of like the idea of you being around all the time, you know…?”

“Yeah,” Prompto smiles, nestling down.

“Iggy would help you with the application,” Noctis assures, “and I know Gladio would help train you. They both think you’re the sweetest.”

“You think?” Prompto perks.

“I know it,” Noctis nods keenly. “We’ll get you battle ready in a year.”

Prompto beams.


End file.
